Other vampires
by Belinda Star Sabrina Maxwell
Summary: When Belinda, a half vampire, goes to see a Cirque Du Freak show, she wants to join. But she doesn't know there are other vampires... Larten Crepsley X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, what if my OC, Belinda, meet the Cirque Du Freak and asked to join, not knowing there were other vampires travling with them?**

**Darren: LDP does not own _Cirque Du Freak _ or _Danny Phantom_**

**Me: Thank you Darren~**

* * *

****"Hey, Belinda! Where's Alesa?" Danny asked Belinda.

She shrugged. It was obvious on her face that she was deeply troubled about something.

Danny noticed and started to worry about the half-vampire. "Belinda, have you been feeding? Please don't tell me yo-" he stopped his sentence when the vampire glared at him.

"Could you not say I'm a vampire as if it were the most common thing in the world?"

"Hey, I'm just looking after you!"

"Well don't! You have a girlfriend that's just like you, while the vampire who turned me abandoned me!" She shouted out the last part, making other students turn and stare at her, then sighed.

Sam walked up to them. "Hey, don't shout so sound! Even Lancer heard you yell at Danny."

The vampire goth slumped on her locker. "Sorry, I've just been hearing that there are vampires with purple skin killing people, draining them of their blood and it's been bugging me."

Danny stared at her. "Belinda, you're starting to scare me, and I fight ghosts."

Sam rolled her eyes. Suddenly her face light up. "Hey, did you guys know a freak circus is coming to town?"

Danny and Belinda shook their heads.

"Well I hear it's awesome! It's called the Cirque Du Freak and I'm taking you two to watch it with me, I found a poster outside that said '_Whoever finds this poster will be able to enter for free with two friends_.'"

The halfa and vampire smiled.

"Then let's get our freak on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh... Chapter 2 is finally here! sorry if I have not been working on _the new girl_ but I have been very busy lately. Mr. Crepsley has been making me talk like him and Seba.**

**Me: Larten! get over here and get this finished!**

**Larten: Fine. Have it your way... LDP does not own _Cirque Du Freak _or _Danny Phantom_**

**Me: Thank you~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Belinda's PoV

I was strangely cold as I ducked into the alley behind my house. I saw Sam and Danny waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"My aunt wouldn't go to bed, so I couldn't sneak out." I explained.

Danny seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

"What's wrong ghost boy?"

He looked up. "I don't know why but I feel as though something bad is going to happen to one of us..."

Sam and I laughed. "Nothing bad is going to happen, you're a half ghost and I'm a half vampire. What could possibly go wrong?" I flicked my orange hair behind my shoulder.

"I don't know but-"

"But nothing. We're going to the Cirque du Freak." I stated.

We walked to the train tracks at the end of amity park, that was were the Cirque Du Freak was at. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny's ghost sense go off.

Soft footsteps were trying to sneak up on us, until someone tripped.

"Tucker! You clumsy geek!" I recognized my cousin's voice instantly. I turned around, sure enough my cousin was behind us in her ghost form.

"Alesa! You scared us." Danny exclaimed.

She winked. "Didn't think you would come see the freaks."

"Well think again, Darlin." Sam drawled.

"It's about to start, we should go in." Tucker informed us.

All of us smiled and went inside to enjoy the show.

* * *

**I didn't do a very good job did I? Anyways, please review! Next chapter will be up in less than a week. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I broke my promise didn't I? *is shot***

**Oh well, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs... **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter~!**

* * *

Sam's PoV

The show was awesome. I really liked the part were the wolfman bit off a lady's hand, It was cool!

Danny, who sat next to me, seemed nervous. I don't really blame him, our encounter with Freakshow wasn't pleasant so I don't think he'd have good memories about circuses.

"Hey Sam, I smell something odd." Belinda whispered.

"What is it?"

"It smells like vampire blood..." I turned to look at Belinda who looked nervous. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the empty pit I felt in my stomach...

Belinda's PoV

The night went by fast. I didn't remember much of the show, the last I can remember is seeing Larten Crepsley walk up to the stage and then nothing... What I do know for sure is that Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan are vampires!

I Never thought i would see another vampire after I left Kurda. Maybe I should sneak away, no one will ever even notice. I'm not wanted anyways, so how much can these Human suffer for me?

* * *

**bum bum buuuuuum! Anyways, Belinda has been driven to the edge of suffering so what do you think will happen? Will try to post another chapter soon!**


End file.
